Transcend
by Yokura
Summary: Inevitable. When his best friend turns on their village, bent on destroying it, of course there would be retaliation. A second chance granted with... certain conditions. Kyuubi no Kitsune, an overprotective father? ! Time-Travel


**Transcend**

**Summary:** Inevitable. When his best friend turns on their village, bent on destroying it, of course there would be retaliation. A second chance granted with... certain conditions. Kyuubi no Kitsune, an overprotective father?! Time-Travel

**Notes: **I'll be using suffixes, -chan, -kun, I'm sure you've seen those. Might be mixing English and Japanese translations of the techniques. But overall, I'll try my best not to butcher the language. *cringe*

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

He should have seen this coming. Really. It was inevitable. He had refused to acknowledge this possibility. He… couldn't. It wasn't supposed to end this way!

Konoha lay in ruin, aftermath of a large scale battle. They had won: at a heavy price to the land and people. Buildings were destroyed, corpses strewn on the streets. Less than ten percent of the shinobi population remained. Twenty percent of the civilian population survived.

But for once, Naruto wasn't fazed in the least by the near destruction of his home. Rather, it was an unmoving body that kept his attention.

A young man, no more than 20 years of age, was among the fallen. Black, ebony hair framed his pale face. Once upon a time, his eyes were the same charcoal black of his hair. The last time those eyes had seen the light of day, they had been the color of blood.

His former teammate, now fallen enemy.

He should have seen this coming, really. Of course the ANBU would make a move, they were the elite. For the village, they served without hesitating, without wavering. For the sake of the people, they fought with their hearts and lives at stake.

He should have seen this coming.

Akatsuki had made their move not long ago, and Konoha's defenses had crumbled.

He should have seen, no, _known_, that this would happen.

His Best Friend.

Uchiha Sasuke.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

All that he had worked for the last three years, useless. What good did his training do if he couldn't even use it to save his first and best friend? How could he dream to be Hokage when he was powerless to save the ones that were precious the most to him?

Sweet Hinata had been the first of the Rookie Nine to fall. Sweet, timid, and shy Hinata. Used as hostage and utterly powerless.

Then there was Chouji. Taboo crossed, he had taken down many of the Sound Nin before receiving his fatal blow. Shikamaru mourned briefly before he had to turn his attention back to battle. Chouji's death had cracked the lazy exterior of the genius; the rest of his moves had been cold, calculated, and utterly ruthless. Not one of his opponents had the skill or concentration to take down the grieving genius.

Ino had been critically wounded, but thank god, she would live, thanks to Sakura's expertise in medicine.

Sasuke… His final battle with his best friend, many insults had been traded. Both sides were agonized, Naruto more visibly than Sasuke.

_~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Previously_

"_Why?"_

"_Konoha… Even after my ambition fulfilled, Konoha adds more salt to the wound."_

"_Answer the question damnit!"_

"_I lost everything! Everything that I had! First, my family, then my revenge and brother! Because of Konoha, everything I ever lived for was a lie! Goddamn council worms!"_

_Naruto blinked owlishly. "What are you talking about?"_

_Sasuke regained his composure, sneering, "How about I show you?"_

_The infamous Sharingan morphed into a star, and Naruto found himself standing in the Uchiha compound._

_He blanched. Corpses were strewn on the streets of the Uchiha sector. Some of the deaths were almost crude. But the sheer amount of bodies, all of them related, made Naruto sick to the stomach. In the midst of it all, young Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other, one impassively, one trembling violently._

_Itachi turned to go, turning around once only to avoid the kunai aiming for him. His headband clattered on the ground. Then little Sasuke collapsed, sobbing._

_Silently, Itachi picked it up and tied it to his forehead. But as he turned around, Naruto caught the silent tear running down his face. Speechless, he could do nothing but watch as the now missing-nin slipped into the night, leaving Sasuke on the ground surrounded by the bodies of the Uchiha clan._

_It faded, and another scene came into view. The last battle for revenge between Sasuke and Itachi. Both were at their limit, clothes and bodies bloodied. Itachi strode laboriously towards Sasuke. Eye to eye. Softly, he poked Sasuke on the forehead, murmuring something unintelligible, and went limp, eyes forever closed to the light before he hit the ground._

_Again, another scene replaced the previous. This time in a dark cave with but a candle for light. Sasuke had bandages covering most of his body; sitting beside him was the member of Akatsuki member with the orange mask. He introduced himself as Uchiha Madara._

_The following reaction and conversation was sudden, at the least. Black flames of __**Amaterasu**__ engulfed Madara, who came out unscathed. And Madara began his tale: The truth of the Uchiha Massacre._

_He had helped in the Uchiha Massacre. But the council's involvement was far more shocking. An order to exterminate the Uchiha clan to prevent a civil war; Itachi's double agent status, and his ultimate loyalty; and finally, Itachi's inability to kill his younger brother. His eventual plan for Sasuke to kill him and be seen as a hero._

_**Hatred for Love.**_

_**Dishonor for Honor.**_

_For Konoha, Itachi paid the ultimate sacrifice. Shinobi often speak of sacrificing for their home. But Itachi had actually __**done **__it. Others were determined to give it their all; Itachi had paid the ultimate sacrifice in sweat, blood, tears, and life._

"_Do you see it now?"_

_Numbly, Naruto nodded, unable to comprehend the enormity of Itachi's role. He had thought he knew his best friend best, but alas, he hadn't truly stepped back and looked at the big picture._

_Konoha was at chaos around them. Sasuke had the entire Sound Village at his command. Avenger, that was what he was. First, it was for his family. And even now, his vengeance burned for his family's sake._

_His older brother, the one who smiled and promised to spend more time with him, even if sometimes, he didn't follow through on his promises. Looked after him when his father had disregarded him. Acknowledged him when no one else saw Sasuke for who he was. Put Sasuke's life before all of Konoha._

_He was never going to get him back. Not his family, not his elder brother. _

_**Konoha,**__ the one responsible for his screwy life._

_He was an avenger to the very end._

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

They never saw it coming. How idiotic of them both. Idiotic? Sasuke? Were they even made to be put in the same sentence?

And yet, he lay in front of him, unmoving, breathless, cold.

Unmistakably dead.

Naruto berated himself. He should have sensed them! It wasn't really his fault, but he couldn't help but feel that way.

The ANBU had made its move while they were both distracted, while both were absorbing the significance of the Uchiha massacre. Neither of them saw it coming.

To Konoha, Sasuke was a threat. The sole purpose of ANBU was to neutralize threats to Konoha, and they had done just that. Just like that. He had been knocked out while they made their move. Nothing like how Naruto had envisioned it to be. No grand battle. No ultimate clash. Just a blade to the heart, a technique to make sure.

He had almost gone berserk when he came to. The only thing stopping him from tearing the ANBU from limb to limb was that they were Konoha. They carried out the will of the Hokage, and the village came first. No, he could not dish out the vengeance he sorely craved.

Soon after, he contented himself with simply sitting beside Sasuke's still form. Eyes dull blue, without even tears to shed. Just emptiness. Softly, he chuckled, a sound harsh to his ears. He felt absolutely hollow.

He didn't care anymore. There was nothing he could do.

He had failed everyone.

Failed his one chance. What he would give for a second chance…

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**A second chance eh?**

Suddenly, his surroundings changed, entering mindscape. Naruto twitched, frowning at the sudden voice of the Kyuubi. The fox rarely initiated a conversation. Especially when his life wasn't in danger. That was not a good sign.

_What do you want?!_

Kyuubi hissed, **Ungrateful human, I am tempted to withdraw my offer.**

_Offer? I don't remember asking for anything._

**You wanted a second chance.**

Naruto scoffed, _I can't ask for that, even for you that's – _

He froze. The implications of Kyuubi's words hit him with all the force of a tsunami. Could he really? Demon Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune. Was a second chance really that far fetched for the most powerful demon lord?

Kyuubi was smirking with all the smugness befitting a Demon Lord.

_No fucking way! What can you do? Are you going to bring them back to life!?_

**You have no idea of the extent of my abilities,** Kyuubi snorted.

Definitely too good to be true. Gritting his teeth, Naruto ground out, _What's the catch?_

**How clever. There is a catch indeed.**

…_Well?_

**It is a 'technique' as you may call it, but I will perform it under conditions.**

_What conditions? I'm not sacrificing anyone, just so you know._

**How insolent.**

_Answer me already damnit!_

Kyuubi laughed, making the hair on Naruto's neck rise. He was offering a second chance… It couldn't be too simple. Since when does the almighty demon lord offer help?

Still, he couldn't help but hope.

**Demon Art: Transcend**

_Demon Art? What's it do?_

**It is an ability, technique, that only those of the highest order can achieve. It sends the soul into a dimension in which it is reborn, allowing a growth far surpassing its previous existence.**

_Huh?_

…**Simply put, it transports the user and whoever it wishes back in time.**

_That's impossible!_

**If you insist, **Kyuubi sneered, **After all, there's nothing for you to gain, and now is there? Other than a chance to save the life of your human friends.**

Naruto blanched, _No wait! Can you really send me back in time? What the hell would you gain from it?_

**I have reasons.**

_How would I know you're not just going to use this opportunity to try and escape?_

**I can give you my word. I will not lie in matters regarding this.**

Faintly, Naruto felt a weight; no, he could almost _see_ a weight hefted on him. _Your word? How does that help?_

Kyuubi snarled. **Can you not feel it? A demon's word is binding. It is law.**

Naruto bit his lip. True, he could feel the phantom weight, though it did nothing physically. _Alright. What are your conditions?_

**When the art is performed, I will bring along another being.**

_What? Who?_ If Kyuubi wanted to bring something dangerous… Naruto didn't know if he could turn down the chance for his friends' lives.

**Kia. **

_Who's that?_

Naruto could feel the demon's irritation. Surprisingly, he could also feel something else… Was that… embarrassment? What the hell?!

**Her human name right now is Kia, **Kyuubi snapped, **Reincarnation of my youngest pup, Akihi.**

Naruto thought his eyes would pop out of his head. Did Kyuubi no Kitsune, Demon Lord whose power was unrivaled, just act like an overprotective father? Would Kia pose a threat…?

**You're broadcasting your thoughts. Akihi, aka. Kia, has no recollection of being my offspring. She poses no threat unless her truest soul surfaces due to specific circumstances. **

_Circumstances?_

**I assure you,** Kyuubi ground out angrily, **that child can do no damage to you even if she were to realize her true heritage. She was murdered before she reached her tenth summer. She has yet to acquire the hatred for the human race. Quite possibly the opposite, seeing as she was reincarnated as a human.**

_Then… Why do you want to bring her…?_

Kyuubi glared murderously at Naruto. But he couldn't afford to go back on his word. **Circumstances that would trigger her previous life would be… transcending. **

Naruto blinked. Okay, this was getting a little too strange! Kyuubi couldn't be lying, he gave his word. He wanted to bring the kid along so she would remember?

**Yes.**

Eep. Gotta stop doing that. Can't have him listen in on all my thoughts now can I? Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

… **You're still broadcasting.**

Naruto sputtered. _A-anyways! If you're bringing someone, I want to bring someone too!_

Kyuubi let out a long suffering sigh, **Who? If it's the pink banshee I swear…**

_Nope! I want to bring granny Tsunade!_

… **Why? No never mind, it doesn't matter.**

Naruto pouted. Looks like Kyuubi wasn't a _total_ bastard.

**Inform your granny, no one else. Now get out.**

… Nevermind. Bastard.

Naruto arrived back in the real world. Frowning, he noted that the sky was white. Wait, white? Blinking blearily, he looked again. Then groaned.

Hospital. How'd he end up here?

… Right. Battle. Unconscious. Casualties. He grew gloomy instantly, recalling vividly the bodies of his friends. Naruto suppressed a shudder as his hospital door opened, revealing Tsunade and Sakura.

They both looked like they had seen better days. Disheveled hair and ruffled clothes. Their eyes had faint bags under them, definitely didn't sleep very much.

"Naruto! How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I could be."

Sakura glanced warily, "You sure you're okay?"

Naruto waved it off, "I'll be fine, I just got knocked by an ANBU. Not critically injured." Pulling out the IV threads he started again, "Granny Tsunade, I need to talk with you… alone."

Tsunade showed no outer signs of surprise except for a slight narrowing of the eyes, "Come to the Hokage Tower when you're rested. No earlier than a _week."_

"Aww, come on!"

"That's final."

~`~`~`~A week later~`~`~`~

Tsunade folded her hands on her desk, staring at the blonde teen standing before her. The deaths of his friends had probably hit him hard. And yet… Naruto was still as hopeful as ever, refusing to brood and let it get to him. She would be lying if she said she wasn't suspicious of Naruto. Not that he would betray Konoha, rather, what he would do to himself.

Naruto shifted nervously, looking anywhere but at Tsunade's eyes.

"Alright brat, what is it that is so important that you need a private audience with the Hokage?"

"Well… I talked with Kyuubi the other day – "

"You what?!"

Naruto waved his hands in front of him, as if to ward off a blow, "Wait! Lemme finish! He said there's a way to prevent everyone from dying!"

"Naruto! You know better than to believe Kyuubi!"

Naruto wilted, "But… He gave his word. And a Demon's Word is binding, I know it!" And so, Naruto proceeded to spill the rest of the conversation he had with the demon lord.

"… So you're telling me that the Nine Tails is willing to send you back in time, under the condition that his daughter is sent with you? And you're absolutely sure neither of them are a threat to Konoha?"

"You could come too!"

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto… Even if he could, how are we going to find his daughter?"

"Err…"

At that moment, a swirl of leaves materialized beside Naruto. Kneeling, an ANBU with the dove mask appeared. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, she had not summoned anyone.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, for eavesdropping on your conversation. I may be able to give a pointer as to who this Kia person is."

Forgetting his fury at being eavesdropped on, Naruto jumped at the chance, "Really?! Is she in Konoha?"

Dove stood up and produced a book. Flipping to a specific page, he laid it in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Kiri's Bingo book?"

"Yes, that is her profile."

-----

_**Silent Thunder: **_**Kia ****– B~A Class **_(Rai Hissori no Kia)_

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown (15-17?)

Height: Around 5'6"

Hair color: Dark blue-Black

Eye color: Black (?)

Affiliation: None

Skills:

_Taijutsu:_ Strongest point. Prefers close combat as opposed to long range. Extremely fast.

_Ninjutsu:_ Mainly water and lightning base. Signature skill is utilization of Lightning Chakra to stop the opponent's bodily functions by force.

_Genjutsu:_ Largely unknown. Only genjutsu noted is basic _Henge_. Does not rely on genjutsu for battle.

Status: At large. Motives unknown. Does not engage unless forced.

-----

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Not dangerous my ass…" Naruto just stared at the page, abit speechless.

Dove shifted slightly, "If I may…"

Immediately, Tsunade's eyes snapped to him, "Go on."

"I met Kia on an assassination mission by the edge of Fire Country seven months prior. She spotted me, but made no signs of attacking. Instead, she approached me and offered to heal my wounds. Before I could answer, we were ambushed by Kiri ninja that had trailed me."

Tsunade shook her head, "You actually let them trail you to the border?"

Dove had the grace to look sheepish, as sheepish as he could be with a mask on, "I admit I wasn't at my best."

Sighing, Tsunade motioned for him to continue.

"I didn't need to do anything at that point. Within moments, all three of the Kiri jounin were subdued. Kia had expended minimal effort."

"What the hell?!" Tsunade interjected, "She can't possibly have taken down three jounin without a scratch."

"I do not know how she did it, the only technique I heard her use was _Raiton: Shushin_. (Lightning Style: Body Flicker) She whispered it, and the only residue was a faint blue afterglow that faded quickly. It teleports her to the opponent, where she simply placed her hand on his skin and the jounin dropped. None dead, but all unconscious. She had the element of surprise, but nevertheless, she is skilled."

"That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, "I wonder if she'd be willing to teach me when we find her."

"Be quiet brat, we still don't know for sure if she is a threat," Tsunade snapped. _Impressive, B rank shinobi with no alliance dropping three Kiri jounin with nothing but a touch? _ "Is that all? A random shinobi appears to offer help to an ANBU, without regards for her own safety? This is getting rather disturbing."

"I asked her why she was helping me. She only replied: _'Konoha… I'd like to visit someday. Wouldn't do to make an enemy of Konoha's elite now?' _ I do not believe she is a threat. If anything, she desires to reside in Konoha. The entire time, she was alert, but emitted no hostility towards me or the Kiri nin. I believe she was almost remorseful at decapitating the Kiri nin."

Tsunade pondered for a moment, then sighed, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to see this Kia person. Organize a team to confront her. Be alert, but do not engage unless provoked. Do not let her catch you off guard."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Quite a few children were crying at the orphanage. A number had lost their parents or guardians during the sudden attack. The orphanage staff was busy trying to comfort the children and care properly for them. Some were only three years old. Some of the older ones, eight to ten, were less open about their grief. All of them had a spark of fire and determination that screamed _vengeance._

A particular little girl no older than four perked up, and skipped out to the backyard for no apparent reason. Whatever it was that interested her, it was not clear. Laughing, she trotted to the wooden fence and pushed a loose board and crawled out to the other side, dirt clinging to her small shirt. A pair of eyes behind a mask stared incredulously as she girl made way to a tree by the edge of a clearing.

She looked up the tree, cupping her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Birdy-san! It's not polite to spy! Play with Kia!" When she got no response, she crossed her arms and pouted, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the tree, trying to glare a hole into it.

Dove, for the first time since he joined ANBU, had absolutely no idea what to do. He had come here to take a quick look at the orphanage and was going to meet his team for their impromptu assignment. How in the seven hells did a three year old, maybe four, manage to detect him? An _ANBU?!_ Much less identify, (It's Dove, not Birdy damnit!) who he was? Sure, he had made no attempt to hide his presence, but what the hell.

He dropped to the ground behind Kia, eliciting a delighted laugh from the child, who promptly attached herself to his leg. He twitched. It couldn't be coincidence that this child had the same name as his mission target.

_There are no coincidences in a shinobi's life._

He froze as his two teammates landed soundlessly beside him. Damnit! He could feel their laughter without even looking. He turned around, careful not to hurt the girl, facing Bear and Mouse.

"Aww, does Birdy have a kid?" kunoichi Mouse drawled, dropping to look Kia in the face.

Kia's face lit up, detached herself from Dove's leg, "Hi Mousey-chan! Birdy is being a bad boy and spying on them!" waved her hands in the direction of the orphanage. "And he won't play wit Kia!"

Bear tensed slightly. He, too, knelt and addressed Kia, "Child, how did you know Dove was there?"

"I can feel him!" Kia announced happily, "See, Birdy was in tree! I know!"

"That's not possible," Dove murmured, "A child cannot locate people simply by sensing."

Mouse and Bear straightened, leaving Kia pouting at the loss of people to talk to. She reattached herself to Dove's leg, getting an amused chuckle from Mouse and an exasperated sigh from Dove.

"As interesting as this is," Bear said softly, "I believe we have a mission to complete."

Dove plucked Kia off his leg and readjusted her in his arms, "That's the problem. This child has the same name as our mission target. It can't be coincidence." He tossed the scroll to Bear.

Scanning the scroll quickly, Bear hid his confusion expertly, "Let's report to Hokage-sama."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"Back so soon?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the girl in Dove's arms.

Dove inclined his head, "Forgive us Hokage-sama, we have run into a rather strange complication."

"This girl is…?"

"Kia's name is Kia!" She wiggled out of Dove's arms, running around the desk to tug on Tsunade's pants, "Who are you?"

Tsunade froze, staring at the child's wide black eyes, "That's…. not possible."

Kia pouted, crossing her arms with a huff, "Fine, Birdy-san is much better than you!" She skipped back to Dove, holding her hands up and bouncing on her heels, "Up! Up!"

Awkwardly, Dove picked her back up. His teammates watched the Hokage nervously. She seriously looked like she saw a ghost. Her steely chocolate eyes didn't help either.

"Explain."

Bear stepped forward. "She was found in the orphanage. When Dove arrived at the meeting place behind the orphanage, she skipped out and pinpointed his location. When asked, she simply replied, 'I can feel him!' Whether conscious of her actions or not, she was able to locate an ANBU member by chakra alone. I don't believe she knows what she was doing. Other than her impossible ability to sense chakra, she gave no indication of hostility or suspicion."

"_There are no coincidences in a shinobi's life." _Tsunade echoed, "How is this possible? Her profile clearly indicates that she is at least fifteen. There's no way she can turn into –"

Suddenly Tsunade's eyes widened with realization, she slammed her fist on her desk, cracking it, "No way!" She stared at Kia, "That bastard can't possibly be involved in this too…"

Kia whimpered in Dove's arms, burying her face in his chest. Dove fidgeted, wrapping his arms protectively around Kia, "Hokage-sama?"

She leaned back on her chair, desk now ruined, papers scattered, "There is a technique that reversed the flow of time," She laughed hollowly, "A forbidden and risky one. Orochimaru developed it in hopes of growing younger. How utterly ironic. It's the only technique that I personally know of when he created it."

The three ANBU stiffened. Tsunade continued, eyes closed.

"Thankfully, there is a relatively simple counter; otherwise he would have used the technique as opposed to the body transfer. Dove, bring her to me."

He stepped forward, ignoring the tattered remains of the desk. Kia clung more tightly to him as he tried to dislodge her. He sighed.

"Shh, it's alright Kia. Hokage-sama won't hurt you," Kia looked blearily up at him; he grimaced, "I'll play with you after, okay?"

Slowly, Kia detached herself from Dove and was gently handed to Tsunade. She sat on Tsunade's lap, sulking. Bear and Mouse had to bite their lips to keep from laughing. Tsunade smiled wryly. She put a single finger on the back of Kia's head, and sent a tiny, tightly controlled almost imperceptible string of chakra into her head.

The effect was instantaneous. Gray chakra laced smoke filled the office. Everyone stepped backwards, immediately on alert. Slowly the smoke lifted. Tsunade was standing up, and a figure was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

A girl with long, black hair and black eyes. She stared at Tsunade impassively, who returned her stare equally emotionless. Only then did the people in the room see the state she was in.

Dove and Bear immediately looked elsewhere. She wasn't wearing anything at all. Blushing furiously, the girl tried to become even smaller. Tsunade sighed, taking off her outer coat and handing it to the girl.

She shook her head, speaking in a soft voice, "I have a scroll in my bag containing an extra set of my clothing." Discreetly, she picked up the tiny bag that stayed with her as she was a child. Pulling out a small scroll, she bit her thumb and smeared blood onto it as she opened it. With a 'pop' she deftly picked up her clothing.

She dressed quickly, trying and failing to ignore the awkward and tense atmosphere. A white sleeveless coat, a dark blue top, a belt securing her shorts and half-skirt, and fishnet leggings. Carefully, she tied bandages on her biceps and forearms. She strapped on her black boots, and stood up, face now clear of the tomato imitation.

Stepping a good distance back from Tsunade, she bowed, "Hokage-sama, I am in your debt."

Warily, Tsunade sat back down, "Introduce yourself."

"Kia. Age fourteen. Affiliation: None. Birthplace: Konoha."

"Surname?"

"… None that I use."

"_Rai Hissori no Kia?"_ Startled, she glanced at Dove, then laughed.

"I'm famous now?" Her eyes sparkled. "How interesting."

Tsunade shook her head, intrigued by the girl in front of her, "Care to tell us your life story? Born in Konoha you say?"

"Yes. Born in Konoha two years after the Kyuubi attack. Orphaned at age five. Left Konoha the same day. Picked up several techniques while traveling. Learned from various teachers, none for long term. Most skills were learned by touch-and-go."

"Left Konoha when you were five? Why?"

"My family," she bit out, "disowned me. I was a failure and mistake."

Tsunade's eyes softened, "You didn't have to leave you know."

"Felt like it. No one missed me."

Tsunade laughed dryly, "Impulsive brat." Kia smiled wryly.

"Now is there a reason why I was summoned?" Kia asked, "I have retained all memories of when I was a child."

Tsunade sighed for the umpteenth time, "Alright. Find Uzumaki Naruto and bring him here immediately. Dismissed." The three ANBU vanished. She addressed Kia again, "This is going to be a long story…"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama requires your presence."

"Hey! You're that ANBU! Did Granny Tsunade find Kia already?"

"…"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"… We require your presence for the technique. Kyuubi no Kitsune asked for you to come along."

"Reincarnation of the daughter of Kyuubi no Kitsune eh? Sounds fun. I am at your command," She knelt in front of Tsunade, "For releasing me from the child form, and granting me a home, I pledge my loyalty to you and Konoha."

The door crashed open. In strode Naruto, "Hey! Granny Tsunade! Did you actually manage to find – holy shit that was fast." Boggle eyed Naruto stared at Kia.

She stood up and inclined her head towards Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto's eyes couldn't get any bigger, "Doesn't it… bother you?"

"Why? If I am the apparent daughter of the Demon Lord, I do not believe I should be disturbed. Besides, I should know if it is the truth as soon as the conditions are met."

"O..kay…"

"Mission complete, Hokage-sama." Naruto jumped, forgetting the three ANBU behind him.

"Dismissed."

"Don't forget your promise to Kia-chan, Dove!" Mouse chirped in a singsong voice. Bear chuckled. Kia twitched. Dove glared at his teammates, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Bear and Mouse followed suit.

"Anyways," Tsunade clapped her hands, "The people are present, what else is required?"

Naruto spaced out for a moment, before looking Tsunade in the eye, "Kyuubi will perform the technique, but he'll be in control of the body. He promises not to do anything bad though!"

Tsunade nodded, wary. "Very well, meet me in Training Ground Seven at the crack of dawn a week from tomorrow. Take the time to inform anyone, if you want."

"Eh, I don't think fur ball wants anyone else to know…"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Kia will stay with you for tonight. Unless she prefers to sleep outside. Also, take the time to study the history of Konoha, it will definitely help."

"… Thank you very much, Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto looked at her strangely, "Okay… now that's creepy. Just call me Naruto. Uzumaki-sama…" He shuddered, "Now that sounds wrong, and old."

Tsunade laughed heartily and Kia cracked a smile. "Okay brats, scram."

"… By the way…"

"What?"

"What happened to your desk?"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"Dove, Mouse, Bear, keep tabs on her. Make sure she is absolutely loyal. We can afford no mistakes."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"… and this is training ground seven, just so you know."

"Thank you."

Naruto sat down, leaning against one of the three posts. "It's strange. This is the training ground that started everything… And now, we're going to start over here too." He paused, "Where are you from, anyway?"

"Konoha."

"What?! No way! How come I've never seen you before?"

"I left when I was five."

"Why?"

"My parents disowned me."

Naruto flinched, observing Kia's face. It was impassive, but he knew better. "What kind of parent abandons their own kid?!"

"I was a mistake and failure."

"Well I don't think you are! They're idiots for leaving you on your own." Naruto crossed his arms, emphasizing his point, "I mean, come on! You can take down three jounin with no problem, and you're… er… How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"You're younger than me, no fair! I'm sixteen." He pouted, and then perked up, "I'm going to surpass you someday, believe it!"

Startled, Kia eyed the blonde sunshine. Then smiled. She couldn't help it; soon she was cracking up. Naruto glared at her, mock angry.

"How utterly amusing. You, two years older than I am, speaking of surpassing me?!" Kia chuckled, "I have never had anyone acknowledge me before."

"Well, I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto jumped up, impressing on his point, "And everyone's going to acknowledge me! Believe it!"

"One day, I'm sure you will be."

"Oh crap, I was supposed to meet up with Sakura-chan! Bye!"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Kia's lip twitched, watching the trail of dust the blonde left behind in his haste.

"Quite the character, isn't he?"

Kia didn't answer. Neither did she turn around to face Dove, who was leaning against a tree.

"He is… interesting. He draws people toward him, like moths to a flame."

"Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja, that's his title." Bear stated, "He lives up to it quite well."

"Kia-chan," Mouse said, singsong, "How _good_ are you?" Her amusement, even hidden behind a mask, was not missed.

"Didn't you look at my profile?" Kia said innocently, eyes wide, turning around, "Surely you won't spend the time to _personally_ evaluate my abysmal skills, ANBU-san?"

"Not from what I've seen…" Dove muttered under his breath. Bear laughed.

Alarmed, Kia ducked under a roundhouse kick from behind. Mouse had apparently gotten tired of waiting. A drop kick. Kia flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding a bruising blow.

An explosion erupted and blasted all the people back a clear fifty feet. Mouse picked herself off the ground, abit dazed, but unscathed. Dove and Bear had safely avoided the majority of the damage, and was surveying the clearing. Slowly, Kia pulled herself out from the lake she fell into.

"Note to self: don't try that again," She muttered just loud enough for the three to pick it up. Then fell to a kneeling position.

"Holy shit."

Mouse was beside Kia instantly, supporting her. Burns spiraling down both arms were an ugly purple. The bandages wrapped around her arms were reduced to rags. Her legs also suffered glaring burns.

"The hell was that?!" Bear exclaimed incredulously, "Not an explosive note. You have no visible weapons on you."

"Chakra burns, depleted chakra," Dove stated, running a diagnostic, "Mild internal damage. What was that?"

Kia smiled wearily, "My prized technique, only botched. Looks like my control has gone down the drain in the last half year. I should be back to normal soon enough."

"Well…" Mouse pulled Kia up, steadying her, "Let's get you to the hospital. Hokage-sama is going to have my head for this…"

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Across the village, people stirred awake as the sun peaked out from the horizon. They had survived. Battered, very, but alive. No doubt their adversaries would be nursing their own wounds, but for now, all was well.

Training ground 7. Seven figures stood by the memorial stone.

Naruto looked at the people before him. Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage. Haruno Sakura, his teammate. Silent Thunder Kia. Dove, Mouse, and Bear, the three ANBU who had a hand in this particular… _mission._

In an instant, his eyes turned into silts, bleeding red. Ignoring the surprised and wary glares, Kyuubi took hold of Tsunade's arm in his left, Kia's in his right. Predictably, the ANBU had weapons out in an instant. He rolled his eyes.

"**Looks like only the pink hair banshee had the brains to know what's going on," **He scoffed, **"I am going to perform the ritual. You wouldn't have been able to stop me anyways."**

"How does it work?" Sakura inquired.

Kyuubi spared her a quick glance, **"It works. I wouldn't expect you mortals to comprehend one of the most revered arts of the demon world."**

"It works?"

Kyuubi growled, annoyed, **"Yes. It **_**works**_**. There's nothing else to it. It simply does. You humans have to go and complicate everything."**

Okay so, maybe glaring at a demon lord isn't such great idea. Tsunade looked between her student and Kyuubi. She needed sake, badly. "Please stop fighting. What time period are we going to land in?"

"**Have you not decided that yet?"** Kyuubi demanded, incredulous, **"The earliest I can go to is Akihi's birth, since she is the youngest. Any further, and her time will reverse."**

"Very well," Tsunade avoided asking more, not willing to risk the ire of the demon lord, "Send us to Kia's fifth birthday."

"July 21st. Day I was disowned. A week before the Uchiha massacre. Are you sure about that?" Kia tilted her head in question towards Tsunade, "Wouldn't you like to prevent that event?"

Tsunade bit her lip, and Kyuubi growled, **"You will be sent back together. Get over your personal secrets already. It's annoying. The Uchiha massacre was ordered by the Konoha council and Sandaime to counter the coup d'état the clan was planning. Now pick a time and date so I can get started."**

"… Very well," Kia stated, opting not to think about the influx of information, "My fifth birthday. Let us begin."

Kyuubi bit his thumb, smearing a single line of blood down both Tsunade and Kia's arms, **"Very well. A late birthday present for you…"**

Before anyone could ponder his words, the trio _disappeared. _No preamble. Just gone. Zip.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Naruto jerked into a sitting position, alarmed. His apartment was a mess. He hopped out of bed, misjudging the distance and falling flat on his face. Everything looked like it got hit with the supersize button…

"Oh yea!" he clapped his hand in glee, "We're back!" He skipped over to his calendar. July 21st. _I'm seven again! Woo! Other than being a midget again, this is awesome! Where were the others anyway?_

**Tsunade is on the outskirts of Fire Country. Perhaps you should have discussed your plan of action beforehand. Akihi is currently in the Uchiha private grounds.**

_Uh… how do you know this again? Not that I mind!_

…**Even if I am trapped within you, do keep in mind that I am Kyuubi, Demon Lord. Tracking is simple.**

_... Wait… How come Kia is in the Uchiha grounds?_

Mentally, Kyuubi hit his head against the walls of his cage, **Obviously, her heritage includes Uchiha. Reincarnation of a demonic being chooses the closest there is to its original form.**

_Demonic Uchiha, the hell?_

Without another word, Naruto scrambled out of his apartment, intent on locating Kia to reorganize. Not even _he_ was idiotic enough to travel years back into the past without locating the others. Well, the ones he could reach right now anyway.

**Don't you have some school to go to?**

…_Oh shit._

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Testing the waters, as the saying goes. Not sure where this will go, but it's an idea. Yay, pet project for summer. Needs someone to (maybe) beta it. There might be mistakes in the math and years, but you get the general idea.

I also can't keep pulling out his length of chapters in a short period of time. So, which is better, mid-length and shorter intervals, or long length, with a longer interval?


End file.
